


Almost Persuaded

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Lucy plays matchmaker, Liv takes a bath, Rafael almost goes on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought this would turn into smut, but anyway.

The sun shone in through the  living room window; it was a surprisingly slow-paced morning, on a surprisingly warm winter day, and Liv was feeling moderately relaxed for the first time in months. Well, not so much relaxed as not instantly jumping out of her skin the minute she lost sight of Noah, who was having pancakes in front of the television; she really was trying to cut back on all the spoiling, but one step at a time and so on. She watched him from behind the kitchen counter and sipped her coffee, sighing contentedly as the hot dark roast made its trek and helped her muscles loosen and ease up. She had gotten four whole hours of sleep; a record lately.

 

Noah laughed so hard at the TV he fell dramatically to his side on the floor and Olivia chuckled before swiftly eyeing the time on her phone; they still had a good 40 minutes before they had to leave for school.

 

Their morning serenity was suddenly interrupted by a swift knock on the front door and Liv’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Noah looked back at his mother, who shot him a quizzical look to which he answered with a shrug. 

 

A quick peek through the peephole reassured her and she sighed in annoyance with herself before pulling the door open. 

 

“Lucy. Hey.” 

 

“Hey, Liv,” Lucy smiled and made her way inside, “Good morning, Noah.”

 

“Hi, Lucy!” Noah retorted without so much as a look at his babysitter. 

 

Looking around for a minute, Lucy stopped, and then turned to look at Liv with awe, “he’s dressed?” 

 

Liv nodded and headed back into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee, leaving Lucy to follow. “Amazing, isn’t it? Up and ready to go with a half hour to spare.”

 

“I was ready to wrestle him out of his pajamas, nice job.” Lucy lifted her hand for a high five. 

 

Liv laughed and acquiesced; small victories and whatnot. She slid the newly poured cup over to Lucy, whose eyes immediately widened at the first taste with an appreciative ‘mm’. 

 

“Good, right?” 

 

“If this coffee were a person, it’d be my husband.” 

 

“I’ll forward your rave review to Rafael. He claimed it would change my life, so. There you go.” 

 

At the mention of his name, Lucy’s mouth turned up into a grin. She leaned in across the counter and in a more hushed tone she said, “Speaking of Rafael.”

 

“Yeah?” Liv asked wearily. She didn’t like when people started sentences like that. They always felt like a trap. 

 

“I’ve noticed you haven’t had much time to spend--out--with  _ friends _ . Which, I totally get because you’ve had more family drama lately than a Liam Neeson character, but it’s friday night, and maybe I can watch Noah tonight while you spend some time with-- _ friends _ .”

 

“Stop saying ‘friends’ like that, please. I don’t have plans tonight anyway, I just want to come home and watch a movie with my son.” 

 

“I’m taking my niece to The Lion King tonight and my brother got Noah a ticket. Let me take him. I will pick him up from school, take him to my mom’s and I’ll have him home right after.” 

 

Noah gasped, having caught the part of the conversation that involved him, and stared at his mother for approval.

 

“Come on,” Lucy continued, “I’m sure Rafael would love to meet you for friendly drinks.”

 

Liv rolled her eyes, looked at her son and couldn’t fight the smile at his eager face. “Fine,” she sighed. “Noah, finish your breakfast or no Lion King.”

 

“Okay!” 

 

She turned back to Lucy and asked, “since when are you so invested in my personal life?” 

 

“No offense, Liv, but currently, I am your personal life.” 

 

Liv’s jaw dropped in a scoff. “Excuse me! When did you get so mouthy?” 

 

Lucy smiled; over the rim of her cup replied, “it’s this coffee. Delicious.”

  
  
  


She walked into the precinct an hour later. She switched the light on in her office and stood in the doorway, staring at the stack of paperwork she’d left on her desk the night before. Since returning she’d willingly taken on anything that would keep her at her desk, within reach of her phone and an easy cab ride home in case of an emergency; her nerves flip-flopped in her stomach at the thought of it, but just as the thought came, it went, replaced by Lucy’s very forward suggestion.

 

Noah was fine; she needed to keep reminding herself of that.

 

“If you’re thinking about making a run for it, I’ll bring the car around.” 

 

She jumped at the voice behind her, yet instantly relaxed upon recognizing it. “Hey, Rafa.”

 

He chuckled and briefly touched her shoulder as they walked inside, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

 

“It’s okay. I think that coffee of yours has made me a little jumpy.” 

 

“Weak sauce,” he teased her, smiling as he settled into a chair across Liv. “How’s Noah?” 

 

“Good! He’s great, actually. Lucy is taking him to Lion King tonight.”

 

“Oh, lucky kid!” 

 

“Yeah, he’s very excited.” Their eyes met in that way they do sometimes when neither is expecting it, and most of the time, she doesn’t ever notice it’s happening, but now, now she was thinking about what Lucy said, and she was looking at his face--not that she hadn’t noticed before, but suddenly she was keenly aware of his handsome features, that coy smile. Had it suddenly gotten very hot in her office? She cleared her throat and sat up in her chair. “I guess I have the night to myself for once.” 

 

“Got any plans?” 

 

“No, no, it was a last minute thing, I haven’t had time to make any. Do you want to get a drink or--dinner or something? You probably have plans.”

 

He seemed surprised at her suggestion and the fact made her a little sad. They’d had drinks, even had meals together, but it was never planned and any time it was close to being so, other things had gotten in the way.

 

“I do, unfortunately.”

 

“Oh,” Olivia exclaimed, a little too quickly to be believable. “That’s okay. It’s not a big deal. What are you doing? Got a hot date?” 

 

“Actually, yes.”

 

“Oh! That’s great!” She replied, hating the way her heart had begun to race in that way it did when she was particularly pissed. But she forced a smile anyway. “Anyone I know?” 

 

“No, I don’t think so. Old friend from college. She’s in town for the weekend, we usually--get together when she’s in town.”

 

Olivia gripped the pen in her hand so tightly it was beginning to pinch her skin. The way her blood boiled at the mere suggestion that Rafael might be having casual sex with some woman--which he probably did normally--made her realize why they had never really discussed each other’s love lives. This flirtation between them was complicated enough without blatant jealousy attached.

 

“I can cancel,” he said earnestly. “I’d rather hang out with you.” 

 

She wanted to say yes, but her pride was getting the best of her and she wouldn't work up to it. “No, don’t be ridiculous. I could use a nice long uninterrupted bath anyway. Have fun.”

 

“Thanks.” His phone vibrated and he rolled his eyes promptly upon reading whatever message had just arrived. “I have to go. I’ll see you later?” 

 

“Yeah, see you later.” 

 

“Okay,” he winked on his way out.

 

Liv’s pen snapped in two in her hand. 

  
  
  
  
  


At two, Lucy sent a picture of Noah, fresh out of school. Olivia smiled and then looked at the finished work on her desk. The squad room was surprisingly quiet--no one had said a word about it in fear of jinxing it. She left for home early and decided to actually have that bath. 

 

At three, while she was cleaning up and listening to Etta james, Lucy sent her a picture of Noah sitting at the kitchen table with a brown haired little girl, bowl of macaroni and cheese sitting in front of him. 

 

She lit candles in the bathroom, poured herself a glass of wine and then slipped into a hot bubble bath. It was unnervingly relaxing and it took her about half a glass to adjust to not having to listen out for Noah or any general sounds of distress.

 

She sighed and closed her eyes. For all of ten minutes she managed to keep a clear mind before it began to stray to places she didn’t need it to go.

 

Rafael Barba really was an immense pain in her ass.

 

She wondered what this woman he was seeing looked like. She didn’t recall ever seeing him with anyone, or even him mentioning someone; they didn’t do that. Now she knew why. Her eyes snapped open; she considered getting out of the tub, but made up her mind to relax if it killed her. She picked up her glass, downed the entirety of it and then picked up the bottle for a refill. 

 

Moments later, she was warm and buzzed, and happy. Another picture of Noah came through; this time in a cab, bundled up and excited. Liv chuckled and felt a fondness for her babysitter. Lucy knew if Liv didn’t get an update on the hour she would turn the city upside down looking for Noah.

 

Just as she had closed the picture, her phone buzzed again; a call from Rafael. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Figure out what to do with your newfound freedom?” 

 

She smiled and sunk lower into the water, “Oh yeah, a nice long, hot bath.” 

 

“Wine?” 

 

“Is there any other way?” 

 

“Lieutenant, you live dangerously.” 

 

“I know, right?” She said and splashed a little water. 

 

“You sound--echo-ish.” She heard him take a breath before asking, “Are you in the bath right now?” 

 

“Hell yeah, I am.” 

 

He chuckled and she squirmed a little. 

 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how drunk are you right now, Liv?”

 

“Not very. Maybe a 4.” 

 

“Not bad. Will you call me when you hit a 7 or 8?” 

 

“I would love to, but you’ll be on your--little date or whatever.”

 

“My  _ little date _ ?” He laughed again, “Are you--you’re not upset with me, are you?”

 

She sat up, ran a wet hand down her face and brought her knees up to her chest. 

 

“I’m going to regret this immediately after I ask it, but--you’re aware that we flirt, right?”

 

He was quiet for a moment before replying. “Now, you said a 4, right?” 

 

“Rafa, come on.” 

 

“Liv, yeah. Yes, I do know that. What do you want me to say? Of course I am aware. We flirt, we drink together, we’re friends.” 

 

“Are you attracted to me?” 

 

“It’s unfair that you’re asking me this while you’re in the middle of a bath, right before I go on a date.”

 

“Hey, you called me, remember?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He groaned and there was the sound of a door closing. “Why are you bringing this up now?” 

 

“I finally have some free time, so I thought, why not ruin a few friendships?” 

 

“You could never ruin our friendship. Just so we’re clear. Even if we--we’re friends first, no matter what. I care about you.”

 

Liv smiled. “Good.” 

 

“And you know I’m attracted to you.” His tone was low, full of intent. “Right?”

 

“I do,” she admitted. “And I would really like to--with you. I just.” 

 

“Responsibilities. You’re a mom. There’s someone else to think about now, I know.” 

 

“I just, um, the last two people I allowed into his life are gone now. I need to be careful. I can’t risk him losing someone else because I need to scratch an itch. He likes you, he likes you coming around.” 

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying--that, as selfish as it may sound, I want you to call off your date and come have greasy Chinese food with me so we can talk. Maybe make out with me on my couch, and I want you to promise me it won’t be weird between us after.” 

 

There was another stretched out silence, and for a second Olivia thought maybe she had screwed everything up. 

 

“Orange chicken and noodles?”

 

Liv smiled, felt suddenly giddy. “Yes, please.” 

 

“Okay. Enjoy your bath. I’ll be there in about an hour.”

 

“Okay, see you soon.”

 

“Oh, and Liv? Chinese food and a make-out session hardly warrants gloom and doom. I meant what I said; no matter what, friends first.”

 

Her smile widened, and could form no reply other than, “I know.” 

 

When she had hung up, she rested her chin on her knees and smiled, basking in the ridiculous conversation she hadn’t planned on having but couldn’t bring herself to regret just yet. Her next thought was that of her legs and when the last time was that she had shaved them.

 

She scrambled around for her razor and as she began shaving, all the repercussions of what they were about to do invaded her mind. They’d have to figure out what to do about work, manage to keep things underwraps for as long as possible; then there was Noah; he would notice eventually. 

 

She was halfway to regretting everything, when her phone vibrated again. Looking over at it, she smiled at the message from him. 

 

_ This is good. _

 

And she believed it was. 

  
  



	2. met a girl with a drink in her hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex Avery cartoons, Chinese food and some kissing.

“AC/DC? Really.” 

 

Liv, looked down at her shirt as she held the door open, and then looked up, perplexed, “What’s wrong with AC/DC?”

 

“Nothing, I just didn’t expect that from you. I pictured you as more of a uh, Kenny Loggins type of girl.”

 

Her eyes narrow, her jaw dropped, “How dare you?” 

 

“I’m just saying, every time I’ve been invited over here there’s been easy listening jazz and everyone knows that’s everyone’s fallback, which would normally leave me to believe you have questionable taste in music and you know it, so you disguise that with--.”

 

“Miles Davis is hardly easy listening.”

 

“Chet Baker is.”

 

Her brow furrowed further. “If you didn’t bring food, I’m closing the door, I will not stand for sacrilege in my home.”

 

He chuckled and held up one large paper bag. “Got all your favorites.”

 

Liv stepped aside and motioned an invitation with her arm, “Please.” 

 

Her apartment was always warm and inviting, but tonight, the lights were dim, the TV was on low and the lingering scent of what Rafael assumed were bath oils wafted over him; there was a blanket on the couch and a half drunk glass of wine on the coffee table. It was intimate without any pressure, and he was grateful that she was comfortable enough to go about her lounging habits even after their talk earlier.

 

They moved around her kitchen in comfortable silence; he, pulling plates while she opened and placed the food on the counter.

 

Only when both their plates were served did Rafael think to rid of the extra layers he wore. 

 

Olivia watched, entranced while eating an individual noodle as he shrugged off his coat, then his jacket before rolling his sleeves up to the elbow.

 

He caught her just as she slurped the end of the noodle into her mouth and smiled. “What?” 

 

She shook her head, but continued her ogling; three glasses of wine allowed her as much without a smidge of embarrassment. “Nothing,” she said. “Just wondering why you have to strip half your clothes off anytime you enter a room.”

 

“You ever tried eating in a three-piece suit?”

 

“Nope,” she promptly answered before leading the way into the living room. 

 

She sat cross-legged at one of the couch and ate with so much satisfaction that Rafael was envious. He joined, sitting at the other end. 

 

“What are you watching?” He asked before popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

 

“Um, I found this channel called Boomerang. They have this amazing lineup of classic cartoons. I can’t stop watching it.” 

 

He watched her carefully as he chewed, and after swallowing asked, “Drunk Liv likes old school cartoons--are you sure you’re not high?” 

 

“God, no, I have not been high since high school.” She reached for her wine glass, drank most of it and then looked up at Rafael to say, “Let me get you a drink.”

 

“No no no,” he stood and motioned for her to stay seated, “I will get it. You relax. Enjoy.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Welcome.” 

 

He knew where she kept the good stuff; or at least where she kept it so Noah couldn’t get to it, but tonight called for beer. He pulled a Heineken out of her fridge and made sure to grab the open bottle of wine from the counter on his way back. 

 

“Would madame like to be topped off?” 

 

She made a sound that sounded like a muffled ‘yummy’ through a giant bite of noodles and winked her gratitude as he proceeded to pour into her glass. 

 

“You know,” she started once her mouth wasn’t full anymore, “Ed used to count my drinks sometimes.” She scrunched up her nose at that and it made him chuckle.

 

“That’s--obnoxious.” 

 

“It was, kind of, yes,” she agreed with a laugh, then admitted, “it made me feel guilty to drink around him.”

 

“This may come as a shock to you, but I never liked him.”

 

“You don’t say.”

 

He smiled, turned his attention towards the television; a baby owl was singing something his parents didn’t agree with. Beside him, Liv ate happily. 

 

At some point their food was gone, she’d stretched her legs out and her sock-clad feet had landed on his lap while he idly massaged them; they were now watching the end of a Flintstones episode and laughing wholeheartedly along with the laugh track.

 

“I was always a Tex Avery kid,” He said observingly, “I mean, I  _ loved _ Tex Avery cartoons. And now I’m sort of conflicted because I feel as if I should know better than to find entertainment in a chauvinist wolf whose eyes literally pop out of his head in this incredibly lewd way every time he sees an attractive woman walk by. I mean, are all classics just incredibly sexist and racist? I hate everything.” 

 

Her feet were pulled from his lap and he turned in time to see Olivia sit up and move on her knees toward him. He was unprepared for this, for all of it. He had forgotten about their earlier conversation for just a second; so when she slowly sat astride him and she was close enough for him to see in detail just how many shades of brown there were in her eyes, his breath left his lungs. 

 

Liv held his face in her hands, her thumbs slowly going over his cheeks as she scanned his features under the flickering light of the television screen. Slowly, a smile formed upon her lips and softly, she said, “I love when you wax poetic.” 

 

They shared a laugh as he braced her hips; it felt right.

 

She leaned in close enough for him to feel her breath, and lingered; it seemed to him she was weighing the repercussions. He sensed her hesitation, but then there was the slightest shrug of her shoulder, indicative of a shiver as she exhaled slowly and he knew she was only building momentum. The anticipation was making his heart hammer in his chest; he gave her hip a gentle squeeze closed his eyes when her lips finally landed upon his.

 

They kissed softly, allowing the moment to stretch out onto the next kiss, finding a new angle every time they parted and met again. As her fingers delved into his hair, her mouth opened and he teased the tip of his tongue; Liv sighed. Her hands fell from his hair and landed instead on the back of the couch, bracing herself there as she scoot forward on Rafael’s lap until her chest was against his and her knees had hid the backrest. 

 

His hands slid gently down her backside and he felt her arch against  him. 

 

He kissed her harder, taking the liberty of nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her again, this time he felt her tongue against his and gripped her more firmly as she exhaled against his cheek.

 

After a few moments of this, she’d begun to rock her hips against him and she was making the most amazing sounds; Rafael couldn’t breathe. He wanted more, but it hadn’t been very clear just how far things were going to go tonight, and he wanted to be respectful. But then Olivia uttered something like a whimper and he thrust up involuntarily. The fact that they were two fully grown adults, dry humping on the couch like high schoolers was ridiculous and he knew it, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to stop it. 

 

But Liv’s phone sure could. 

 

The chirping went well beyond that of a text.

 

“Be right back. Intermission,” Liv said as she jumped to her feet and headed for her bedroom, phone already pressed to her ear; it took Rafael a minute to recognize she was talking about The Lion King, and not their little couch party. He heard sing-song,  “Hi, baby,” followed by a string of questions and answers tailored for a child. 

 

Rafael sat and listened for a few moments before his eyes landed upon their dishes, which were sitting on the coffee table. Sometimes, when he left a dish in the sink overnight, he could hear his mother list all the reasons that was the wrong decision to make.

 

He pushed himself off the couch and carried the plates into the kitchen; he set them in the sink and then proceeded to put away their leftovers, closing the containers before placing them in the refrigerator. He stopped upon seeing a picture of smiling Noah and Liv in funny hats and painted cat faces. Rafael smiled at the image; he’d seen her backhand an aggressive perp only days prior, it was amazing to witness both sides reside within the same woman.

 

He moved towards the sink and picked up the sponge, immediately getting to work. 

 

He was rinsing the suds off the last dish when Liv appeared behind him and looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Wow. He does dishes.” 

 

He smiled to himself and continued rinsing as she took a seat on the counter, beside him. 

 

“Dishes, yes,” he replied and looked over at her as he shut the water off, “he also cooks. Very well.”

 

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” 

 

“Alright,” he agreed, drying his hands on a dish towel, “when are you free? I’ll make you dinner--maybe we can have a sleepover.”

 

She made a face that told him this Noah-free night was very rare.

 

“Right. A quick lunch maybe?” 

 

“When are we ever free for a home cooked meal?” 

 

“Breakfast then. One day. You and me, my place. After Noah’s off to school. You can be late one day.”

 

She nodded once, reached out to finger his tie, which she then used to lead him to stand between her legs. “Wednesday?” 

 

His hands landed on her thighs. “Wednesday sounds great.”

 

“So, we’re going to do this, huh?” She asked. He could have said yes to anything she suggested but he knew they needed to have this talk--he knew she needed it. 

 

“I guess so,” he replied as his hands traveled up her legs. “Where to we start exactly?” 

 

“I think--friends is good? Friends with a kick?”

 

“Benefits?”

 

“No. A kick. Benefits sounds--like it doesn't matter. And I want this matter, I just, don’t want it to matter all at once. You know?” 

 

His eyes kept glancing at her lips; now that was all he could think about. He managed a nod. “I get it.”

 

“I don’t think we should say anything at work. That’s how things get ruined. I don’t want things to change there. I think we work well together.”

 

“We disagree--often.”

 

“Yes, but I like it,” she said and leaned in just the slightest bit before briefly biting her own lip. 

 

Rafael was drawn in automatically, but pulled back when she resumed speaking. 

 

“I also don’t want to force Noah on you. You and me should be about you and me until and if it becomes something else.”

 

“Is it that obvious I’m not very good with kids?”

 

“What are you talking about? You’re great with Noah.”

 

“Well, his mother is hot and I am very determined.” This made her laugh; god, he loved making her laugh. He gave her thighs a little squeeze and added, “Liv, slow is slow. Slow is good. I can do slow.”

 

“Okay. Just making sure.”

 

“Just so you know--SOME people we work with already think we’re sleeping together anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.” 

 

“Some people. What people?”

 

She looked scandalized, almost angry; he couldn’t help the rolling laugh that escaped him.

 

“I have not heard this. Who’s saying this? Is it Amanda? I swear, that girl--she thinks she’s my bodyguard.”

 

“Come on, I think it’s nice. But no, it’s not Rollins.”

 

“Then who’d you hear it from?”

 

“Rita.”

 

“Calhoun?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re friends with her.” 

 

“It’s not like she’s completely off base now.”

 

She glared at him through a smile that he found completely endearing, and then she leaned in and kissed him, quick to lead it, teasing him a little before kissing him deeply for a few moments, and then drawing back slowly.

 

Smiling, with their lips still grazing, she murmured, “I really like kissing you.” 

 

“Surprised?”

 

“Not even a little bit.” She pecked his lips and then pulled back enough for their eyes to meet.

 

There was an intensity in her eyes as she scanned his face. It made him feel oddly comfortable, being under her microscope that way.

 

“I really like you,” she said, this time she did seem surprised, maybe even a little afraid. 

 

He reached up, pushed a strand back and out of her face and replied, “Liv--I  _ really _ like you.”

 

She smiled. “Good.”

 

“Let me take you out on a date--no sleepover.”

 

“I thought this was a date.”

 

“No,” he laughed smugly, “when you date Rafael Barba, you get the full treatment. I’ll show you a real date.”

 

“Oh,” she appeared amused, “the full Rafael Barba experience, huh? I’m intrigued.”

 

“I mean, it’s no Tex Avery marathon, but I think you’ll like it. You think Lucy will mind staying a couple extra hours Friday night?”

 

“Uh, I get the feeling she’ll be more than happy for a number of reasons I will get into later.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No, but Noah’s not going to make it to the second half of the show, they’re on their way back. Would you...like to come to the couch with me and pretend we’re going to watch TV until they get back?”

 

She hopped off the counter before he could answer, and as he followed behind her with a smile that would not leave his face, he stated, “You’re a great hostess, Liv.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little two parter that was supposed to be a one parter :)


End file.
